Lanse Weaver
Lanse Weaver is played by Mark Zhao. Name/Nicknames/Aliases Semblance Shockwave. Lanse can trigger a shockwave with an auric charge anywhere in his body and on his weapon, the force, surface area and aura charged will determine the force exerted. The person being hit will be met with tons of force while a shockwave will be released, enacting an AOE attack. Weapon A mixture of an one handed shotgun, mace, and flail. An odd weapon fit for an odd kid, Lanse uses the flail to swing around for some range if needed. Close quarters is where he shines as Lanse uses the mace for some hard hitting attacks and the shotgun if he needs to get some distance away from his enemy via pointing the barrel in their faces and hope they back off. Skills Thinks fast on his feet, can (and will) bs his way out of most situations preferably intact. He’s a tinkerer and inventor, preferring to break things apart and rebuild them to see if they work like normal again. Weaknesses Lack of focus and stamina. Lanse should be able to go on for a longer time period but he cannot due to an issue of training and too many thoughts running through his head. Appearance Other Important details N/A Personality Overview Lanse is Lanse. That is all. A kid with equal amounts of issues and potential, he’s the type of guy who would hate you for a long time yet would fight to save your life and maybe give you an inspiring speech or two. And then the next day, he slacks off in class. Quirks His whole life is one quirk. But really, Lanse has many contradictions in his personality and thought process, which makes it hard for him to explain things in a way that makes sense to others. He also doesn’t like admitting feelings in general for one reason or another. Voice Lazy, Hopeful, Tired, Kind, Wise. Theme N/A Backstory Lanse Weaver was born to Saradine and Urdin Weaver with a twin named Araxie. Araxie and Lanse were both a mixture of creativity and intelligence with most people preferring Araxie over Lanse for a multitude of reasons. As a result, Lanse was mostly glossed over in school with people comparing the two with one another, resulting with a prideful Lanse trying to prove himself. He applied to a training school and, although he got kicked around a lot in the school, he survived. Walking back home, he noticed his sister being harassed by a bunch of drunken racist classmates from her school who were physically stronger and bigger than him, his instincts screamed for him to leave her. Lanse didn’t like to hit other people because his semblance was dangerous in the school and he held a strong belief of grimm being more dangerous. Swallowing his thoughts of being better than his sister, he sighed loudly and pushed the classmate off her which quickly resulted in Lanse getting beaten up, never throwing a fist back. He was in the hospital for a few weeks and learned a few life lessons such as “Never hit a person unless there’s a proper reason.” and “Alcohol sucks.” Araxie naturally thanked him and Lanse felt a rare sense of accomplishment. Deciding this is what he wanted to do, he decided to apply for Beacon, throwing his pride and guilt away but, sadly, kept his lazy aspect of himself but hey? A school of Huntsmen and Huntresses needs someone to lighten up the mood. Additional Notes Lanse is someone that is better rp’d then described on a sheet. He’s an oddity and I hope you guys enjoy him as I have Gallery Lanse full body pic.jpg Lanse shrug.jpg Lanse weapon.jpg Lanse Color.png Category:Characters